


The 12 Fics of Christmas

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Skating, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Kryoz club Au, M/M, Multi, S&M, Sickfic, Smut, Tags update by chapter, Visual snow, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: A collection of unconnected oneshots based off of Christmas and winter prompts. I am open to suggestions (not guaranteed) for ships and such. More information is in the first chapter.
Relationships: -Tom but that is the closest tag, Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Anthony | ChilledChaos/Anthony | GaLmHD/John Aprigliano/Tom O'Grady/Steven | ZeRoyalViking, Anthony | ChilledChaos/Steven | ZeRoyalViking, Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/Jaren Smith, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Polyderpcrew, Tom O'Grady/Steven | AphexArcade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Basic info

Me: *has more than one multi-chapter story that they haven't updated in a long time*

Also me: but Christmas ;^;

\-----  
Prompts:  
-bundled up  
-snowfall  
-ice skating  
-hot chocolate  
-snowball fight/snowmen  
-fireplace  
-Christmas decorations/lights  
-candy cane  
-Christmas cookies  
-naughty or nice?  
-mistletoe  
-opening presents  
(any chapter with smut will be labeled with two "*"s. --> *example*)  
\-----  
I am open to suggestions, but suggestions are not guaranteed to happen. It depends on how I'm feeling and what I would find fun to write. However, I am open to your comments and requests, under some basic guidelines.

\-----  
Things I will NOT write:  
Basic- Cartoonz/Delirious, Brian/Mini, violence, too much angst, Bryce (just anything with him)  
Smut- noncon, underage, sub Cartoonz, sub Galm (power bottom is ok), dom 407

\-----  
People I consider myself good at writing: Ohmwrecker, Cartoonz, Terroriser, Nogla, Smitty, Kryoz, Chilled, Zeroyalviking, Delirious, Scotty, Marcel

People I'm decent at: Vanoss, Wildcat, Miniladd, Moo, Galm, Smarty, Tom, Aphex, Swaggersouls, fitz, Chrissy, Sammi (sunidey)

I can try some others as well if I know them, but those are the main people I've written before. 

\-----  
I'm also willing to write them different ages or in alternate universes (magic, superhero, space, high school, college, gangs, Kryoz club, etc.)

I do have a few prompts already made or planned out, but not all of them. That being said, hopefully I finish all the prompts within December this time. Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^w^


	2. Bundled Up (Krii7y)

Jaren was shivering slightly and the tips of his ears and nose were bright red with frostbite, yet he smiled wide. He sniffled but laughed at the faint look of concern on his boyfriend's face. 

John, however, didn't find it very amusing. He quickly grabbed a fuzzy blanket and draped it over the younger boy's shoulders, entrapping him in a warm hug from behind. "Stop laughing, you idiot. It's not funny. Now you've gone and got yourself sick because you refuse to wear a jacket," John huffed while resting his chin on Jaren's shoulder.

Small giggles shook the now blanket-covered form, "I'm fine, John. It's just a cold. You're such an overprotective boyfriend." Jaren's body sudden froze and he tensed before sneezing loudly and sniffling again. John frowned at that, hugging the brunette tighter. 

"No I'm not. You're just being an idiot. I shouldn't have to babysit you like this," John replied disapprovingly. He let go of Jaren and rounded his side to give him a stern look of disappointment. The other only laughed at that.

"Oh, come on. You don't wear a jacket either."

"Yeah, but I also don't just going prancing out in the snow at eight pm." 

"What can I say? I'm Canadian. I like the snow," Jaren chuckled, nose running a little. John shook his head and walked over to the couch, holding out a box of tissues.

"Come here, you gross little milkbag." Jaren grinned at how caring John was when they were alone, despite always acting like he never gives a shit around any of their friends. He trudged over and grabbed the box with one hand, the other keeping the warm blanket wrapped tightly around himself. The Canadian heavily plopped down beside his boyfriend and blew his nose. John scrunched up his face in disgust but didn't say anything.

Jaren set the used tissue aside and held the box close to his chest, under the blanket, as he leaned against John's side for support. Another fit of shivers ran through his body. John sighed and wrapped an arm around the other's trembling form, rubbing his bicep soothingly. 

"You really should take better care of yourself," The older chastised. Jaren curled up closer and huddled up to the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

"I know," the Canadian resigned. His form tensed and his face scrunched up in preparation for a sneeze, mouth opening but soon closing instead. He let out a heavy breath and groaned in annoyance as the sneeze refused to actually escape his body. John shook his head with a faint smile at how silly that made Jaren look, shifting how he sat and running a hand reassuringly through the sick boy's soft curls. 

Jaren closed his eyes and tried to relax under the American's warm touch. He slumped deeper into the couch cushions and pulled his legs up to his chest in order to conserve his own body heat. His shivers slowly dissipated and he turned his head to look into John's caring eyes. Getting a loving gaze in return, he let a little smile tug at his lips.

Jaren loved how sweet his boyfriend was being, leaning up to try and express his admiration with a gentle kiss. John made a face and lightly tapped the younger's Rudolph-like nose instead. A light chuckle shook his chest.

"Nuh-uh. You aren't getting me sick too. No kisses until you lose this cold," John stated with a shake of his head. "That's what you get for not taking care of yourself in this weather." 

Jaren pouted but understood the reasoning. He sighed and rested his head against John's shoulder instead, just relishing in the warmth all around him. Sniffling grossly, he closed his eyes and let his breath go shallow. Breathing slowly in and out through his slightly parted lips, his nose somehow stuffed but runny at the same time, Jaren ended up dozing off. 

John looked down at his poor boyfriend and smiled when he noticed he had fallen asleep. Carefully brushing a strand of hair out of the Canadian's face, he placed a light kiss to his forehead, whispering.

"Sleep well, my silly milkbag. Feel better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay to cute, fluffy sickfics!


	3. Snowfall (platonic JigglyWrecker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short takes place in an alternate universe where Ohm and Panda are neighbors. Also, they are young children with no want for any romantic relationship. ◠‿◠

Ryan smiled as he sat outside, watching the light snow fall all around him. He held a bare hand out to try and catch the delicate flakes but they quickly melted at the warm touch. He had always loved the winter. It made him feel at home; in his own little world where nothing was wrong with him.

Meanwhile, a small boy next door sat at his front window, staring out at the other. Anthony frowned. He looked so happy, yet he was all alone. The younger made a decision and quickly got to his feet. He slipped on his warm jacket and snow boots, grabbing his panda-eared winter hat.

"Mom! I'm gonna go play outside, ok?" Anthony shouted towards the kitchen, where his mother was preparing them some dinner. 

"Okay. Just don't forget your gloves, sweetie," the nice lady called back with a smile. The young boy nodded and snatched up a pair of mittens after pulling his hat over his head. He hopped outside happily and trudged through the snow towards the invisible line that separated his yard from Ryan's.

Ryan blinked and turned when he felt the others presence, the floppy bunny ears on his worn gray hat moving a little as he did. The younger neighbor was only slightly shorter than him despite their age gap, Ryan being 12 as Anthony was only 7. 

"You looked lonely," Anthony commented with a big smile, when Ryan didn't say a word. 

A small grin tugged at the older's lips and he shook his head. "I'm not lonely. I have all of the snowflakes to keep me company." 

Anthony furrowed his brows in confusion before chuckling. "But the snow isn't alive. How can it keep you company? That's silly." He stuck his tongue out playfully, accidentally catching a small flake on it. 

Ryan just smiled, looking up into the clouded sky, "I know... It's just comforting, I guess. The small white flakes kinda remind me of something. It's silly, like you said." He sighed happily. 

Anthony looked up as well, to see what had the other's attention. He felt a snow flake land on his nose and melt, shaking his head and laughing. He stared at the brunette for a moment. Ryan closed his eyes in content as he felt the gentle flakes kiss his face. 

Anthony thought for a moment, then grinned widely. He crouched down and gathered up a small amount of snow in his gloved hands. Standing up, Anthony giggled, lightly tossing the snowball at the older boy. Ryan blinked and looked back at the kid when he felt the little wad hit his chest. A mischievous smirk crossed his face, quickly gathering up his own ball and aiming towards Anthony. The younger squeaked and laughed as he ran away.

Taking cover on his porch, Anthony stuck his tongue out, only to duck down quickly when Ryan threw the snowball anyways. It barely missed. The boy in the panda hat chuckled at his narrow escape and grabbed some of the fluffy, untouched snow off of his porch railing. He immediately threw his own attack back at the older boy. 

Ryan chuckled when he failed to jump out of the way and took a snowball to the shoulder. He enjoyed the company of the child. It kind of felt like he was the younger brother he never had. They happily continued to assault each other with wads of snow until they grew tired. 

Anthony plopped onto his back in the snow, in a fit of giggles, not caring that it was getting his pants wet and cold. He looked over as the other sat down beside him and smiled.

"I like you," Anthony stated matter-of-factly. He held back a couple more chuckles that tried to escape his throat.

Ryan laughed along. "Me too, kid. Me too." He sighed with the biggest smile he's had in a long while. Tilting his head up towards the sky, his eyes closed and he cherished the little drops of precipitation against his skin. The snow looked so pretty, even behind his eyelids. 

For once, he enjoyed the floating white dots' presence. They would remind him of a very good day: the day he starting hanging out with his new best friend.


	4. Ice Skating (H20Vanoss)

Evan smiled when he finally spotted Jon, late as usual. A silent chuckle filled his lungs as he quickly made his way over to the glass at the side of the rink. Kicking up a small amount of ice when he stopped himself, Evan chuckled at the American's reaction. 

Seeing the ice spray up at him, Jon let out an undignified crow squawk, only to realize that he was protected by the thin glass shield between the two of them. He pouted and crossed his arms when the Canadian laughed. 

"You're so cute when you're scared," Evan teased, gently leaning against the glass. "C'mon. We've got the rink all to ourselves!" He got louder as he pushed off of the sidewall, easily balancing on his hockey skates, drifting backwards. 

Jon shook his head but quietly chuckled, watching his boyfriend turn around to start skating forwards again. He sat down on a nearby bench and untied his worn sneakers. His bag dropped off of his shoulder as he tugged the shoes off. Grabbing his figure skates out and carefully lacing them, Jon made his way to the opening onto the ice. 

He took the small step down and was sure to fully balance himself before kicking off into a peaceful drift towards the center of the rink. His eyes naturally traveled to the skilled Canadian as he moved. Jon was sure that Evan was the most majestic skater ever, his long hair just slightly drifting behind him as he swiftly glided across the ice, as if skating was easier than walking to him. 

Jon smiled dreamily and fell in step towards the skilled hockey player. He quickly caught up with Evan and grabbed onto his arms, pulling them both into a spin, resting their foreheads together. 

Evan let himself be spun and chuckled. They slowed and he placed a soft kiss to Jon's lips before stopping them. "I love you, Del." 

Jon blushed lightly and happily giggled along with the other, "love you too, Ev." He nuzzled up against his warm boyfriend before letting go of him and skating a fair distance away. His feet kicked off into a jump and 360, landing gracefully. Evan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, showoff!" He joked. 

Jon let loose his signature, crazy laugh, "are you jealous, Vanoss?" He continued to do a few twirls and small tricks on the ice, happily showcasing his practiced figure skating moves. Evan huffed and followed the other until they were near the side wall. 

Jon hummed and abruptly came to a stop, the Canadian not quite prepared as he accidentally bumped into Jon and they both fell to the ice. Evan ended up on top of Jon but scrambled to take his weight off of the other and make sure he was okay. 

Their gazes met and both stared into each others eyes for a moment before Jon started to laugh, Evan quickly following with his own fit of giggles. Once their laughter had died down, Evan sighed and pressed his lips to Jon's for a short kiss. 

Jon chased the others warm lips as he pulled back. He wrapped his arms around Evan's neck, when the Canadian didn't follow his obvious attempt for another kiss, pulling him back down. 

They both smiled after the second kiss and Jon finally let go, allowing Evan to pick himself up, off of the other. Stabilizing on his skates, Evan took Jon's hands and helped him to his feet as well. 

Sharing a hug and some small chuckles, both boyfriends went back to simply skating around the rink and talking, Jon interlacing their fingers as they drifted forwards on the ice.


	5. Hot Chocolate (Ohmtoonz)

Ryan hummed happily to himself as he snuggled up on the couch, blowing gently on his fresh mug of hot cocoa. He took small sips, the hot liquid helping to keep warm while the temperature outside was below freezing. 

Growing up in the north, he never really minded the snow too much, but this year was especially cold and he felt resigned to stay home all day. Though, that meant that Luke was out doing all of the errands. 

"Speak of the devil," Ryan mumbled to himself as the front door swung open and his southerner boyfriend burst through, hugging a few grocery bags close to his chest. Luke was shivering despite his multiple layers and winter hat on. He cursed and quickly went to dump the bags onto their kitchen counter. Peering back into the living room, Luke glared at how nice and warm Ryan looked.

"It's cold as balls out there! You're lucky I love your cuddly ass, 'else I'd be whipping it for making me go get the god damn groceries," Luke complained as he pulled his coat off and tossed it haphazardly onto their small dining table. 

He trudged over to the couch and flopped down beside Ryan, spreading out and draping an arm behind the northerner's neck. Ryan laughed and curled away from his touch. 

"Your hands are so cold," the smaller objected. He held his hot chocolate close while scrunching inward. Luke smirked and purposefully touched the back of Ryan's neck, making him squeak and scoot away quickly. 

The southerner laughed, "that's what you get for making me freeze my dick off in this cold." Ryan huffed like a child and took another sip of his hot cocoa before pushing the mug towards the other. 

"Here. Warm up your dang hands first." 

Luke snickered and took the mug into his icy grasp. He sipped the warm beverage, sighing dramatically afterwards. Ryan rolled his eyes but lightly chuckled. His smaller form cuddled up against Luke's cold one and he wrapped the blanket he had around the other's shoulder to warm him up.

"Next time," Luke started, turning his head so their eyes met and raising an eyebrow, "you go run the errands and I'll stay here with some hot chocolate and a heating system." 

Ryan laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah. Next time," he responded, well aware that they never follow through with those kinds of promises since Luke is so overprotective. Luke would do the obnoxious tasks to look like a great boyfriend, complain about it, promise to make Ryan do it next time, later forbid the northerner to do anything dangerous or difficult, and the cycle would start all over again. It was a tradition that Ryan had to admit he didn't mind.


	6. Snowball Fight (Zeroyalchaos vs Taphex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taphex? Tophex? Tomex? Forget it. Tom/Aphex

Ze packed some snow tight, into a big ball, humming quietly to himself. The snowman was coming along nicely. Now all it needed was a face and some decorations. Looking around for materials to make his new buddy's eyes out of, Ze spotted Chilled kneeling on the ground as he built a thick little wall in front of himself. The Canadian snorted at the sight.

"Chilled, what are you doing?" Ze asked, a few chuckles shaking his chest. 

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm preparing for the war, Ze! Any minute, one of our so called friends will show up and the fighting will commence!" Chilled looked around to make sure nobody else was spying on them, then gestured for Ze to get closer, whisper shouting. "Don't tell anyone, but I have a foolproof plan to crush the enemy! First things first: we need to build a defense!"

Ze couldn't help it and burst into a fit of giggles. He shook his head at the Italian's antics as Chilled pouted.

"You're laughing now, but don't come crawling behind my wall for protection when you get viciously assaulted by balls of ice," The taller huffed. He gave Ze a look before continuing his little snow fortress.

Ze just ignored the threat, finding some small stones nearby that would be perfect for his snowman's eyes and mouth. He finished off the decorations and stepped back to look over his snow-sculpture as if it was a masterpiece. Putting his hand on his hips with a wide grin, Ze gave a small huff of triumph. 

Just as he was admiring his work, a snowball flew out of nowhere and hit him right in the back. He startled at the impact and immediately whipped his head towards Chilled.

"Take cover!" Chilled shouted and dove behind his little build like he was in the trenches of a war. Ze overdramatically rolled his eyes.

"Chilled! YOU hit ME!" 

"Twas not I, but THEM!" Chilled called back, popping his head out from behind his 'defenses', only to duck back down when a snowball flew right past both of them. Ze turned around to see who the hell his best friend was so worried about, coming face to... Top-of-head with a doubled over, laughing Aphex. 

Tom stood beside the shorter man with at least four snowballs in his arms. He grinned wickedly and stared directly into the Canadian's eyes, an intimidation tactic he mastered years ago, making Ze back up a tiny bit.

"You look so dumb hiding in that," Aphex stated between laughs. He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes before they got a chance to freeze, grabbing one of the snowballs from Tom and aiming it directly at Chilled, behind his puny wall of snow. 

Ze watched in amusement as Chilled was easily hit with the toughly packed ball, his fortress clearly doing nothing to protect him. 

"Mutiny!" Chilled yelled. Shooting to his feet with fresh ammo, he quickly fired back. The less-well packed snowballs mostly missed. Only one or two hit Aphex and a stray throw hit Ze again. The Canadian shot him a glare in return but Chilled ignored the mental daggers pointed in his direction. 

Aphex returned the fire, Tom helping gather some snow and swiftly moving out of the way when he was going to get hit. 

Unlike Tom, Ze failed to avoid being the monkey-in-the-middle and found himself with snow somehow melting down the back of his shirt. He ducked close to the ground and packed a messy ball of white powder beneath his feet, putting power in his throw at Chilled, who gasped dramatically.

"So it's treason then!" The Italian exclaimed, now purposefully aiming his snowball at Ze as he threw it.

"Hey!" Ze protested. "I thought we were never working together in the first place!" He gathered up another handful and landed the attack right against the other's chest. Snow flew back and forth between the four of them for quite a while. 

Tom mentally kept track of who was winning, competition revving him up to actually join. At one point, they all decided to team up against Chilled and pelt him to the ground until he surrendered. He sure didn't give up easy but eventually gave in, Aphex claiming that that meant he won despite Tom and Ze both still being in the battle. 

By the end of the day, Aphex did actually win according to Tom's record. Tom also claimed that he came second, Ze in third, and Chilled lost because he surrendered. 

Overall, the fight was a well needed competition between the four and somehow Ze's snowman ended up untouched, just watching the whole thing go down with his smooth stone eyes.


	7. *Fireplace* (basicallyido407)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is not explicitly smut, but it contains extremely heavy references to sex and strong S&M tones. The smut warning was just to be cautious.  
> -  
> This is also the Kryoz club Au btw

Scotty dawned a tired smile as Marcel came back to sit in front of him, beside the fireplace. He closed his eyes and purred, the dom gently dabbing a wet cloth across his neck and chest. His body shuddered at the cold touch in comparison to the warm flames that licked at his back. 

The clear water mingled with blood as Marcel lovingly cleaned his wounds, a little sigh of happiness escaping the submissive's lips. 

"You did so good today, serf," Marcel praised. Draping the cloth over the mantel for now, he began carefully bandaging certain spots across Scott's bare skin. The other obediently allowed his cuts to be covered. Patiently, he watched the experienced dom work, slightly leaning forwards to silently ask for a kiss after he had finished. 

Marcel smiled at the polite request and granted it with an affectionate peck on the lips. Scotty nodded his head once as a wordless thank you for the extra kindness. He needed nothing more, perfectly content with how well his master had treated him already. 

It was far past midnight by now and Scott let his mind drift off as he soaked in the warmth of the embers beside him. His body grew heavy the longer he sat there, kneeling on the plush carpet. 

After discarding the cloth into a basket to clean and putting away the extra bandages that they didn't need, Marcel returned. He couldn't help but smile at how precious his sub looked, bare, worn-out, and bandaged. Scotty had asked him to go extra rough today and Marcel had to admit that he was worried about the masochist after their session. 

He swiftly gathered a few toss pillows and a blanket without disturbing the half-asleep sub. Lying the cushions on the floor in front of Scotty, in a makeshift bed, Marcel placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey... Can you lay down for me?" Marcel asked in a hushed voice, wanting to let the other rest peacefully. Scott mindlessly nodded and moved until his head hit the soft throw pillows. It felt like he could just pass out right then and there. The African American gently rested his hands on his exhausted partner's sides to guide him onto his stomach. 

Making sure that Scotty was comfortable, though it was hard to find anything that Scott would complain about around him, Marcel knelt beside his relaxed form. His eyes brushed over the painful looking lines that decorated his sub's back and rear. Letting out a big breath of admiration, the dom popped open a fresh bottle of cool lotion. He squirted a small amount into his hands and lightly rubbed them together before cautiously applying some to Scott's back.

His tired Lover twitched at the cold liquid but visibly relaxed when he started running his soft hands over the new lashes. Being extra gentle, Marcel massaged Scott's sore back. 

Scott felt himself drifting deeper and deeper into the welcoming darkness behind his eyelids. The lotion slightly stung at first but quickly become soothing against the marks, previously made by his favorite whip, as the warmth from the fireplace invited him to doze off. 

He had never felt more in love. 

As much as he insisted that Marcel didn't need to be so caring and gentle to him, the sadist never took aftercare lightly. He would always clean and bandage his cuts, whispering praises to him as they cuddled and Marcel watched over Scott until he fell asleep. 

He wanted nothing more than to spend all of his waking moments with the other. He wanted to be able to kiss and cuddle his master any time of the day; Treat him like he deserves and serve him whatever he needs, whenever he needs is. 

Feeling Marcel's loving hands work the pain out of his scars and the warmth of their fire surround him, Scott let the exhaustion of their scene take over. 

Drifting to sleep, he dreamt of being open with his master in public, holding hands with a silver ring hugging his finger as a constant reminder that he belonged to Marcel, and Marcel only.


	8. Christmas Lights (minicat)

Craig smiled happily to himself as he placed a bunch of ornaments all around their tall tree. Glancing out the big window into the front yard, he snickered. Tyler was standing in their driveway with a scowl across his face, yanking and tugging at a tangled up ball of Christmas lights, only making it worse. 

Craig set down the ornaments and grabbed a nearby sweater. Pulling it on over his head, he peered out the front door.

"You need some help there, Tyler?" Craig called out to the other, his tall boyfriend grumbling something under his breath before shouting back.

"I'm fine. I've got this. Go back inside where it's warm," Tyler somewhat ordered. His hands started to once again pull at the ball of cords as he cursed at how cold it was outside. Shaking his head, the shorter boy clicked his tongue in disapproval. He quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and went out the door to help.

"Tyler, you're just tangling it more. You're only gonna get more frustrated. Here, give me them," Craig stated as he walked over to the tall man. 

Tyler reluctantly handed over the cords with a stubborn look on his face. He crossed his arms and stared at his British boyfriend with frustration. Craig took notice but just smiled at his hot-headed nature. He grabbed two parts of the cord of lights and pulled his arms as far apart as possible to loosen the gigantic knot in the center. Eying up the situation, he found an end and carefully weaved it through what he could see. 

He was slowly untangling the mass, but getting it slightly tangled all over himself instead. By the time basically the whole knot was gone, the wires had managed to get draped over his neck and arms so he was somewhat trapped. His hands stopped working after a moment and he stared down at himself. Making a dumbfounded hum, he looked back up at the giant.

"Um... I think I'm stuck," Craig muttered with a crooked, anxious grin. Tyler lightly laughed at that. 

"I thought you wanted to do this for me on your own," Tyler cocked an eyebrow, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Maybe I should just leave you like this. I think I like you being tied up." 

Craig blushed but shook his head with a glare. "Tyler, I'm serious! I can't get these damn lights off of me!" He shifted and pulled at the cords around his body, incidentally tightening them. 

A lighthearted laugh fell from Tyler's lips. He smiled and uncrossed his arms so he could actually help. They had to work together but eventually got the mass of multicolored lights untangled and in a single line on the cement. Stopping to look into each other's eyes, Craig found himself giggling at what had just happened. His laugh was contagious and Tyler quickly fell in tune with his own fit of chuckles. 

Both boyfriends had stupid, happy grins on their faces by the time they finally went back to actually hanging up the lights. Getting everything hooked up and plugged in, Craig watched with anticipation as Tyler flipped the switch.

The small bulbs flickered to life and the peaceful night was illuminated by many cheerful colors. Craig's smile widened, Tyler walking up to him and casually draping an arm over his shoulders. The shorter boyfriend gladly nuzzled up against his side as they both gazed over the newly decorated house. 

The dark afternoon sky made the lights that much more shiny but Craig couldn't help directing his attention back to Tyler's baby blues after a quiet moment of admiration. He sighed at the sight and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Tyler's shoulder happily. It was gonna be a good holiday this year, he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first of all, merry Christmas all you wonderful readers! I hope you had a good holiday this year, whichever way you may celebrate it.  
> Secondly, I know I am falling quite behind, but I am kind of low on ideas for some of these prompts ;-;  
> I'm actually really looking for a couple ship suggestions now and would definitely appreciate some suggestions in the comments.  
> Again, sorry for the really late update but I have been working on a super long chapter for this since the beginning that I hope you guys will like (though it is a smut one). ^-^'


	9. *Naughty or Nice* (polyDerpCrew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this chapter before I even posted the prompt list here. It is most likely going to be the longest part in this entire oneshot collection, and it is all explicit smut.   
> -  
> Galm/Ze/Smarty/Chilled  
> Contains degradation and very rough sex. If you're not into that, feel free to skip this chapter. (also Galm is kind of the only dom in the relationship lol)  
> Disclaimer: I totally respect their actual relationships and congrats to Smarty for getting married recently ◠‿◠

Ze couldn't help the snort that escaped him when Galm entered the living room, accidentally shooting hot chocolate out of his nose. He quickly set the mug down and grabbed a nearby tissue in disgust at what had just happened, giving Galm a playful thumbs up without looking again.

A similar reaction came from Chilled as he held back a surprised chuckle, hiding his face in his own mug of hot chocolate. Smarty, however, didn't utter even a single noise. Instead, his eyes glued to Galm's bare chest. 

The man in question laughed silently at the reactions he received. Adorning his body was nothing but a loose, open Santa "jacket" and a pair of red booty shorts, the classic Santa hat rested upon his head. 

"Galm, why are you dressed like some Christmas stripper?" Chilled asked with a face that screamed 'I find this hilarious and am trying so hard not to laugh right now.' Galm only shook his head with a cheeky grin. 

"What's wrong, Chilled?" Ze teased, shooting him a smirk. "Afraid you're on the naughty list?" 

Chilled rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at that. "Of course I'm not. Santa would never put me on the naughty list, isn't that right Galm?" Galm's grin grew wider as he raised an eyebrow in response, causing a baffled look to cross the Italian's face. He gasped and put a hand to his chest in fake offense. 

Ze laughed, turning to Galm with a look of childish excitement. "Am I on the naughty list, Santa?"

"Nope," Galm easily responded, walking over to the Canadian and raking a hand lovingly through his curls. "You've been a good boy this year, Ze." The shorter boyfriend smiled at the physical contact and scooted closer. They both looked to Chilled, the other huffing with a pout.

"And John, you've been the best. You deserve a present," Galm looked past Chilled at the dark haired boy. 

Smarty was staring with an intense look of admiration and somewhat lust. His mind raced with ideas, always a sucker for sexy outfits. The darker skinned boyfriend laughed and took John by the hand. Pulling him to his feet, he rested his hands on Smarty's waist and pecked his lips.

"Like what you see, baby?" Galm asked with a husky voice, letting the other's hands roam across his bare chest. Smarty nodded in an almost trance like state. "How about we head to the bedroom? Give you nice boys a little Christmas gift."

Ze was quick to his feet and grabbed onto Galm's forearm in excitement. "Do I get to share the present?" 

"Of course, my favorite little Viking," Galm responded, turning his head to give Ze's cheek a soft kiss. He let go of Smarty to take both of their hands and lead them down the hallway, leaving a certain Italian to gape in disbelief. 

Chilled narrowed his eyes in jealousy. His face was getting red at the lack of inclusion and he immediately followed his three boyfriends. He looked into the room to see Smarty already settled in Galm's lap, on the bed, Ze happily kissing John's lips as Galm made work of his neck. 

Opening one eye, Galm caught sight of Chilled and the neglected boyfriend could swear he saw his eyes darken as if challenging him. 

"Excuse me, I'm here too," Chilled argued from the doorway. Ze pulled away from the kiss in order to look his direction, a small trail of saliva breaking between his tongue and Smarty's. The Canadian went to make a gesture for him to join but Galm held a hand out to stop him.

"Nah ah ah. You're on the naughty list, Chilled. You don't get a present from Santa this year," Galm taunted, a devilish smirk on his face. Chilled opened his mouth to argue but was challenged by a raise of the other's brow. Ze looked between the two with a faint frown. He felt bad for the Italian but didn't want to say anything in fear that he'd be dubbed naughty as well, made to sit out of all the fun.

"But that's not fair," Chilled argued after a moment. Galm sighed and pointed at the ground next to Ze, a silent demand for Chilled to come over. The tall boyfriend obeyed and stood in front of the three with a glare. He went to make a snarky remark but was cut off.

"Kneel," Galm commanded with authority, the other following his instructions in hopes that he could be included if he did as he was told. However, in response to his listening, Galm simply smirked. "You can watch."

Chilled feigned offense at the pity offer, Galm recapturing the other two's attention by taking a hold of Smarty's chin and turning his face so he could capture his lips in a loving kiss. Smarty easily melted into the touch, too caught up in all the attention to worry about the pouty Italian. 

When they broke apart from the kiss, Galm moved Smarty off his lap and had him sit up against the headboard. The dark haired boy's eyes were half lidded as he reached his hands out in a silent beg for more attention. A small chuckle escaped Galm's lips and he held one of Smarty's hands to show he wasn't going anywhere, removing his hat and placing it on top of the other's head. Smarty smiled at the silly gesture and flipped the puffball, on the end, out of his face.

"Ze, get undressed and come here." 

Said boyfriend turned his attention back to Galm and immediately did as he was told. He was quick to strip himself of his casual outfit, joining Smarty on the bed, excitement shining in his emerald eyes. A smirk plastered Galm's face and he wrapped his arms around the bare Canadian's chest. 

Small kisses peppered across Ze's neck, Galm occasionally nibbling or sucking to leave faint hickeys. Ze hummed and closed his eyes as he tilted his head to give the other more access. Once he dubbed the amount of marks sufficient, Glam moved on to kiss across his shoulders and upper back. The brunette blushed at the gentle kisses.

Galm grinned, pleased with himself, leaning closer and whispering into Ze's ear. "You want my dick, baby? I know how much of a cock slut you are. I bet you'd see just being able to take someone's cock in your mouth as a gift. Isn't that right, Steven?" 

Ze shivered at the use of his name, salivating from the thoughts Galm put in his head. He nodded vigorously in response and leaned back into the texan's warm grip. "Yes! Please! I'd love to feel your big hard cock on my tongue." Galm chuckled at his horny boyfriend's impatience. 

"Good boy. Now I want you to be Santa's little helper and deliver John his Christmas present. If you do well, Santa will give you your gift in return." Galm very gently nibbled the tip of Ze's ear. The Canadian nodded again with fervor, quickly leaning forward to connect his lips with Smarty when the arms around him let go. The dark haired boy quickly kissed back, excited for whatever the two were whispering about. 

Trailing his hands down Smarty's sides, Ze mindlessly undid his jeans as if he had done this thousands of times before. This definitely wasn't the first time the four had gotten sexual with each other. Only a couple times in, Ze was dubbed the best at giving blow jobs, a title that he held proudly. The Canadian broke from their kiss as he shifted up onto his knees and took Smarty's erection into his grasp. His hand gently stroked up and down, smirking a little at the pink hue that quickly covered Smarty's cheeks. He hummed and gave the other one more kiss before leaning down, slowly licking a stripe up the underside of his dick. 

Smarty shuddered and softly moaned at the teasing ministration. He let one of his hands tangle gently in the Canadian's natural curls as he held the other one close to his own chest. 

Ze hummed happily as he took the tip into his mouth, sending vibrations through Smarty's dick. He swirled his tongue around the head expertly before starting to bob up and down in a slow rhythm. 

Smarty moaned and tilted his head back in pleasure, Galm purring at the view. Ze audibly slurped. He pulled off and licked up the side, gently blowing air against the tip, making it twitch. The Canadian leaned his chest down closer to the mattress as he pumped Smarty's dick, wiggling his hips a little, presenting his ass to Galm invitingly. 

Galm stared with primal hunger, like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey. His eyes narrowed and he growled at the teasing. As much as he kept his cool normally and was almost the 'mom' in their relationship, Galm becomes what Chilled calls a "wild beast" when it comes to sex. He's easily the most rough out of all of them and has admitted to having a few aggressive kinks in the past. 

Knowing full well what he was getting himself into, Ze pushed his ass a little closer to the dark skinned boyfriend. He panted hotly onto Smarty's erection and called to Galm in a somewhat hushed but needy tone.

"Please fuck me... I've been nice this year, I promise," Ze begged. His emerald eyes chanced a look back at the other's lust filled daze. "Fuck me hard, Anthony." Those four words went straight to Galm's groin and he practically pounced on Ze, gripping his hips harshly, grinding his painfully hard dick against the Canadian's ass. 

A faint whimper hit his ears but he ignored it as he pulled his cock free of the thin material of his short shorts, stroking it only a couple times. Using just a bit of his own saliva as lube, Galm greedily went in raw. 

Ze gasped and whined quietly at the initial penetration. He immediately put Smarty's dick back in his mouth to distract himself from the painful friction and sucked with renewed urgency. Galm grunted at the tightness and let out a hot exhale once he was fully sheathed, running his hands up and down Ze's sides lovingly. 

Hardly giving him any time to adjust, Galm immediately started thrusting hard in and out of Ze's unprepared ass. Tears brimmed the Canadian's eyes but he didn't complain as he quickly became numb to the pain and only felt the jolts of pleasure each time Galm hit his prostate. He could barely keep up with the pace, becoming sloppy on sucking Smarty's dick. Thankfully, the older male gladly helped guide him, drooling at the vibrations Ze's moans sent up his spine. 

Over the pleasured moans spilling from John's mouth, Galm heard a whimper from the side of the bed. Flicking eyes over, he spotted Chilled sneakily rubbing his dick through his jeans, tears of desperation glossing over his deep brown eyes. 

Not faltering in his thrusts, Galm growled, "don't you dare touch yourself, Chilled! This is a punishment! You just get to sit there and beg! You've been naughty, and naughty boys don't get to feel pleasure like that!" Chilled whined at the demand but forced his hands to stop and plant themselves on the ground. 

As much as he wanted to retaliate, they all knew he was the biggest submissive bitch on the inside. He always seemed so hurt and offended when he was punished, but Galm knew that deep down, Chilled absolutely loved being degraded. 

Ze pulled off of Smarty's cock to catch his breath and moaned loudly, almost forgetting about his task as Galm's pace increased and the pleasure made him see white. He panted heavily between moans and sloppily kept stroking John's leaking erection. 

"F-Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Oh god!" Ze pressed his face against Smarty's thigh as thick white ropes shot onto the bed sheets, cumming purely by prostate stimulation. His whole body shook with the intense pleasure but he quickly went back to milking John's dick to completion, Galm not even slowing down for the now overly sensitive Canadian. 

It didn't take long for Smarty to follow suit with a cry of Ze's name, said boyfriend trying his best to swallow every last drop of his hot seed. He pulled off with tears of over stimulation falling down his face, words slipping off his tongue without thought. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Galm, stop! It's t-too much! Shit! Ah-" Ze begged and inched a tiny bit farther up to bury his face against Smarty's soft stomach. Galm grunted and very faintly whined, but forced his thrusts to a stop in fear of hurting his curly haired lover. The Canadian let out a thankful breath as a few tears trailed across John's skin.

Galm's hips twitched and his dick pulsed at the lack of friction within Ze's warm, tight ass. He mumbled a curse as he carefully pulled out, still painfully hard. Ze immediately collapsed against the bed in exhaustion and cuddled up to the fully satisfied boyfriend. John wrapped his arms around the Canadian and pulled him closer to rest, placing a loving kiss to his sweaty and tear stained face, leaving Galm to deal with his aching erection another way. 

Chilled whimpered and gazed at Galm's throbbing cock with primal need. The Texan caught sight of this and narrowed his eyes like a predator to his prey. He immediately got off of the mattress and pushed Chilled back against the hard ground. The Italian grunted in pain at the harsh contact against the carpet, knocking the air from his lungs for a moment, sucking in a desperate breath of heated oxygen. 

Galm had fire behind his eyes as he quickly climbed on top of the other. He gazed directly into Chilled's eyes, almost sadistically, before pressing against his jaw so he would open his mouth. Chilled obeyed with a mischievous glare in return. The dominant male immediately started thrusting into Chilled warm, wet mouth, mercilessly face fucking him into the ground.

Galm moaned as Chilled choked on the girth, struggling to adjust quick enough. The unexpected intrusion in his throat hurt but he swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

"Fuck! You've been such a naughty little slut, Chilled! I oughta tie you up so you can't touch yourself for weeks, you horny bitch!" Galm spat, roughly grabbing the older Anthony's wrists when he sensed him moving them downwards, pinning them above his head. He took pleasure in feeling Chilled writhe beneath him desperately and forced himself deeper. His orgasm was quickly building in his abdomen as curses and lewd moans escaped his throat. 

Chilled tried to pull his wrists free but knew it was all a game and he wouldn't be released unless he used the safety signal, something they decided would be important if they couldn't talk. It only briefly crossed his mind since he didn't really want Galm to stop, if he was being honest. All he wanted was to be able to touch his weeping erection. 

His hips jutted uselessly into the air as Galm threw his head back and moaned louder. He could feel the thick, salty sperm coat his throat and swallowed on instinct. Slowly, Galm relented and let go of Chilled's wrists as he got off of the desperate, wrecked Italian. 

Chilled whimpered and rubbed at his crotch pathetically, once he was free to do so. Galm let out a satisfied sigh and tired chuckle. 

"Do you promise to be good next year, Chilly?" Galm asked with a small smirk. 

Chilled nodded vigorously in response and gave his defeated puppy dog eyes. Galm smiled and sat down on the bed, where Ze and Smarty had accidentally drifted to sleep in each other's embrace. 

"If you truly mean it, then come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you really want," Galm teased. Chilled immediately stood with a heavy exhale at the fabric of his boxers rubbing against his painfully hard dick. He sat down on Galm's leg with desperation in his glossy brown eyes. 

"Please," his voice was raspy from the abuse to his throat, "let me cum. I promise I'll be such a good boy from now on. Please." He begged pitifully. The darker skinned boy hummed as if contemplating it before smiling and placing a loving kiss to Chilled's lips. He easily undid Chilled's jeans and pulled his aching dick free, the other whimpering at even the slightest touch. 

Pressing Chilled close to his incredibly warm body, he lightly smeared the Italian's precum over his cock as lubrication, gently stroking him. Chilled moaned lewdly and buried his face against the younger lover's sweaty shoulder. He felt blessed just to have any kind of friction and savored the lazy movements, letting out quiet moans with every stroke. With how long he had been hard and desperate, it didn't take much to make him cum. 

Galm lovingly guided Chilled to his climax, the submissive moaning out a little curse while cumming. The Texan held Chilled close as he passed out and gently laid him down beside Ze. Smiling at his three worn out lovers, Galm could never be happier. He felt so lucky to have three beautiful men in his life instead of just choosing one of them. 

Tonight had been even better than he had planned and he couldn't wait to hear the telltale complaints from Chilled and Ze in the morning. As usual, he would wake up and take a shower, smirking proudly as Ze walked around with a slight limp and whined about his ass hurting, knowing that he did that to the cute Canadian. 

Galm hummed, pleased with himself, and laid down on the other side of Smarty and Ze. He snuggled up as he thought of maybe refusing to get Chilled water for his burning throat in the morning, unlike usual, feeling cocky.


End file.
